Sunday Drive
by AgentSJSands
Summary: This is a series of vignettes I'm writing of scenes missing from the film and from the life of Sands.  I feel like writing some short stories about my favorite character.  Enjoy!
1. Sunday Drive

**Sunday Drive**

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Don't own...anything.

This is the first in a series of vignettes I hope to write of scenes missing from the film and possibly from the life of Sands. I feel like writing some short stories about my favorite character. grin Light reading...Enjoy.

Sands quickly pulled his elbow back into the car as he came to a stop, the dust from the dirt road rising to make a fine layer of red film on the open window jamb as he waited. It would appear pretty suspicious to have three arms, he thought, so he hid his real one at his side, leaving the fake third arm where it was, hanging out the window with a spoon pointing to the sky. Probably should have removed that, he thought to himself. He pushed his dark stringy hair out of his face and tried to look bored. He could see the short stout Mexican police officer approaching in the side mirror of the car.

"Can I help you, officer? "He asked with a shark-like smile, he had hoped would appear friendly.

"Why you going down this road, Gringo?" The officer asked sharply, unapologetic of his ethnic slur.

"Ahhh….I have a friend, lives down this way."

The officer didn't look convinced as he glanced down the side of Sands black and red sports car. He was way, way, way off the beaten path and he knew it. In fact, he was surprised when he saw the police car behind him, but he knew how to fix this.

"I need your license and registration."

The officer started to walk down the side of the car as Sands fumbled around for his documentation. He hoped to hell that there wasn't any blood dripping from the trunk where he'd haphazardly shoved Belini's body a short time earlier. He grabbed the documents out of the glovebox, keeping an eye on the officer in the mirror the entire time. He loosened his gun in it's holster with his hidden left hand, but he didn't want to shoot the officer. That would mean another body to dispose of and a possible investigation. Nobody would miss Belini, but someone would come looking for this cop and he didn't want his favorite dumping ground to be found out. There were too many bodies there, bodies that pointed directly back to him.

The officer made his way around the other side of the car and back to his open window. Sands reached over with his right hand and gave the officer his license, registration and $200 cash. He knew how these Mexican police worked. Money talked. A grin flashed across the Mexican's face, putting wrinkles in it's tanned surface.

"Everything appears to be in order, Senor. Have a nice day."

The license and registration were handed back, less the cash and the officer meandered back to his car slowly. Sands smirked, put his car back into drive, took a puff of his almost spent cigarette, and steered the car back onto the road.


	2. Third Grade

**Third Grade**

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Don't own...anything.

"Shelly…Shelly…Shelly…Why you got a girl's name Shelly Welly? Huh?" Randy taunted him in a singsong voice.

"It's not a _girl's_ name Randy, It's a dork's name…Sheldon…." The two boys laughed in unison, sneering at his discomfort.

He had been walking with his back to them and he stopped. They were nearly twice his size. He was one of the smallest in his class and subject to being picked on relentlessly.

"_Not this time," _he thought.

He turned his slight body to face the two boys, something he had not done before, having ignored their insults in the past. He braced himself for the impact he knew would come, and he stood there. His long stringy dark hair obscured his eyes, but his mouth was set in grim determination and his fists were balled up tight. Randy screwed up his pudgy face and leaned in close to him.

"What you doin' Sheldon? Huh? You think you can take us on?" Randy spat into his face, and he pushed him hard in the chest, but he didn't move. He just braced his sneakers more firmly in the dirt. "C'mon…stupid!"

Another shove and that was it. He barely remembered what happened next, only that he somehow tackled Randy, taking the boy down to the ground and started beating his face relentlessly. Randy's friends scattered, one of them went and got the teacher. Randy was a bloody mess on the ground crying and screaming for help by the time she arrived. He stood up and sneered down at the bloodied boy, then stomped on his hand breaking several fingers and causing the boy to scream out in agony. He laughed gleefully when the teacher pulled him away from Randy and brought him to the Principal's office.

"I highly recommend that Sheldon see the school counselor, Mrs. Sands. What he did to that boy was, well, it wasn't…normal."

Randy had been rushed to the emergency room with a broken nose and three fingers on his right hand.

"We'll consider that," his mother replied curtly to the principal. "Thank you for calling me in."

As they walked to her car, she carefully placed her hand on the back of his neck and squeezed until it hurt. "You know what your father is going to do when we get home?"

Yeah, he knew, but he wouldn't end up in the emergency room like Randy. His parents would just keep him home for a few days until the bruises went away like they always did. But it was worth it.

The other kids left him alone after that, preferring to whisper about him behind his back rather than confront him, which was just fine with him.


End file.
